Broken Angel
by kawaiinekochan07
Summary: DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so lonely,****broken angel**_**  
Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart**_**  
Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah isi hatiku**_****

Man dooset daram_  
__**Aku tlah mencintaimu**_**  
Be cheshme man gerye nade**_**  
Jangan biarkan mataku menangis**_**  
Na, nemitoonam**_**  
Tidak, aku tak mampu**_**  
Bedoone to halam bade:**_**  
Tanpamu aku gila**_****

I'm so lonely, broken angel_  
__**Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart**_**  
Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah hatiku**_**  
One and only, broken angel**_**  
Satu-satunya, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
Come and save me, before I fall apart**_**  
Datang dan selamatkanlah aku, sebelum aku hancur**_****

To har jaa ke bashi kenaretam_**  
Dimanapun kau berada, aku di sisimu**_**  
Taa aakharesh divoonatam**_**  
Hingga akhir waktu, aku tergila-gila padamu**_**  
To to nemidooni ke joonami**_**  
Kau, kau tak tahu bahwa kaulah hidupku**_**  
Bargard pisham**_**  
Kembalilah padaku**_****

I'm so lonely, broken angel_  
__**Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart**_**  
Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah hatiku**_**  
One and only, broken angel**_**  
Satu-satunya, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
Come and save me, before I fall apart**_**  
Datang dan selamatkanlah aku, sebelum aku hancur**_****

  
**I'm so lonely, broken angel**_**  
Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart**_**  
Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah hatiku**_**  
One and only, broken angel**_**  
Satu-satunya, bidadari yang terluka**_**  
Come and save me, before I fall apart**_**  
Datang dan selamatkanlah aku, sebelum aku hancur**_

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya kau hidup bahagia bersama suamimu,kau punya suami yang tampan,kaya,dan dia seorang CEO di perusahaan yang ternama, dia bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidupmu dengan uangnya yang melimpah. Tidak ada yang kurang darinya tapi tetap saja kau terlihat hampa,kau merasa kesepian. Dan lagi-lagi kau mendengarkan lagu ini,lagu yang mencerminkan kehidupanmu.

"Nyonya"

Dan seperti biasa kau tidak akan langsung mendengar aku memanggilmu, kau asyik dengan lamunanmu karena dari kaca spion depan aku dapat melihatmu. Kau yang duduk di belakangku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau hanya melihat keluar dari kaca jendela mobil ini, apa yang kau lihat? Jalanan ini selalu kita lalui tidak ada yang berubah dan tidak ada yang menarik diluar sana, tetap hanya ada gedung-gedung bertingkat,dan pertokoan.

" Nyonya" Sekali lagi aku memanggilnya

" Ya?" jawabmu singkat,selalu

" Hp anda berbunyi dari tadi"

" Oh…" Kau pun segera menerima panggilan- " Hallo,Sasuke-kun" –dari suamimu.

" Begitu, tidak apa-apa. Semoga meetingnya-"

Lagi-lagi suamimu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak sebelum kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu. Dan kau hanya meremas kuat hp yang saat ini kau pegang. Sakit. Kecewa. Marah. Sedih. Itulah yang kau rasakan saat tahu karena lelehan air matamu adalah ungkapan perasaanmu saat ini,tidak hanya saat ini tapi aku sudah sering melihatmu seperti ini.

Meskipun tidak terisak tapi kau tetap tidak bisa mencegah air matamu untuk keluar. Dia berbohong padamu dan kau tahu itu. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Katakan padanya sebenarnya kau tahu kalau suami mu tidak pergi untuk meeting melainkan pergi bersama wanita lain karena kau,lebih tepatnya kita tadi melihat dia sedang bercumbu dengan kliennya di basement tempat parkir.

" Kakashi,cepat bawa aku pulang" walaupun kau berusaha tegar tapi aku bisa mendengar suaramu bergetar.

Ku lajukan mobil cukup cepat hingga tak lama sampailah di mansion Uchiha yang sangat besar dan megah dengan model klasik modern gaya Eropa. Aku keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuknya, dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut oleh seoarang maid. Aku kembali ke dalam mobil dan segera ku masukkan ke garasi.

**.**

**.**

Tok, tok, tok

Karena mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk laki-laki jangkung bersurai perak itu pun menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan bangun dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu.

" Kakashi-san tolong nyonya tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi dari tadi" ucap Ayame,salah satu maid di mansion Uchiha, dengan ketakutan. Kakashi segera bergegas mengikuti Ayame kekamar Sakura yang berada dilantai dua.

" Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia didalam?" Tanya Kakashi

" Hampir tiga jam dan nyonya belum makan malam"

Mendengar itu Kakashi tersentak kaget segera dia menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar pribadi Sakura.

" Nyonya" panggil Kakashi dari luar

Tok,tok,tok

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar hanya gemericik air yang mengalir dari shower. Sepertinya Kakashi tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka paksa pintu itu, dia menyuruh Ayame untuk membawa perkakas apa pun itu yang penting bisa membuka pintu kamar mandi ini secepatnya. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya dibawah guyuran air shower. Dia sama sekali belum mengganti bajunya, masih memakai rok lipit berenda di atas lutut berwarna pink dan kaos putih dengan lengan pendek.

" Nyonya"lirih Ayame khawatir

" Pergilah hangatkan makanannya" perintah Kakashi pada Ayame , setelah mengangguk Ayame pun pergi.

Perlahan Kakashi menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk meringkuk dan mematikan showernya. Melihat ada kaki seseorang dihadapannya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah keatas untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, tersenyum.

" Kau pulang?" Ucapnya lirih

" Ya….aku pulang" jawab Kakashi pelan

Sakura berdiri. Ditatapnya mata berlainan warna itu dengan intens. Dengan gemetar Kakashi mengangkat tangannya kemudian diusapnya pipi Sakura. Hanya dengan usapan lembut tangannya membuat Sakura terbuai, dia memejamkan matanya sambil memegang tangan Kakashi yang masih berada di pipinya. Kemudian dengan cepat Kakashi melumat bibir tipis Sakura dan Sakura pun membalas lumatan Kakashi. Dengan nafas yang memburu Kakashi melepas semua pakaian Sakura dan juga pakainnya. Setelah itu Kakashi kembali melumat bibir Sakura tidak hanya itu tangan kekarnya pun tidak tinggal diam dan bibir Kakashi mulai menuruni leher jenjang Sakura.

Praaang….

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf saya pikir fic ini ga akan dilanjut soalnya authornya bingung alias ga ada ide/ngeblank meskipun udah mikir bolak-balik sampe jungkir balik juga.**

**Ternyata buat fic itu susah # Authornya ga punya bakat # lebih enak baca fic**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terima kasih atas review dan sarannya,klo ada yang mau lanjutin boleh kok itu juga klo ada yang minat sama fic ini.**

**Kawaiinekochan07**


End file.
